


little boxes on the hillside

by magnusthemighty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam Knows, claire sets them up, cockles inspired, everyone is happy, s11, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusthemighty/pseuds/magnusthemighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Cas and Claire take a boat trip to give them all a well-deserved break. Inspired by the cockles boat pic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little boxes on the hillside

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/ask  
> More drabbles not yet on ao3 here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20drabbles

“You know, Sammy, this isn’t exactly what I pictured when you said vacation!” Dean calls to the front with a grin on his face. Sam flips him off in return, eyes to the water. Claire’s laugh is like a bell.

Sam speeds up, and the cold air rushes through the decking sharply.  
“Jesus, I’m freezing.” Dean chatters, scooting over a little and lining his arm on top of Cas’. “How’d you stay so warm?”

“ _You_ gave me the thickest hoodie, Dean.” Cas points out, settling his hand into Dean’s, who rolls his eyes. He may have been a little biased in his choice of winter clothing for all of them after the last-minute weather warnings that changed their holiday plans. But come on, numb fingers make holding hands much too difficult.

“Yeah, I forgot I’m such a great boyfriend, damnit.” He squeezes Cas’ hand, who smiles, his eyes drifting from Dean’s to the view before them - to the sea and the sun.

It’s true - the vacation wasn’t at all what Dean had expected, but it was nothing to do with the weather.

_

 

It was at sunset, two nights’ previously, that things changed. It’d been a hell of a journey there - no thanks to Cas’ insane need to bring as many blankets as humanely possible ( _“But what if Claire gets cold, Dean?”_ ); a need which Dean couldn’t refuse if he wanted to, because everytime, Cas looks at him with these big blue eyes, like he cares so much that he’s going to cry. Probably knows it’s Dean’s weakness, too. The fucker.

The sun was setting, and the clouds were this beautiful orangey-pink colour - Claire snapped a picture for her Instagram, which, Dean can’t lie, is pretty beautiful - and the world just seemed at peace. No imminent danger, no threat, just their little family curled up on the hillside. While Dean distracted Cas, Sam even managed to sneak Claire a beer.

“It’s beautiful.” Cas had murmured, lacing his fingers with Dean’s, and once again Dean had to remind himself that yes, this was a normal thing, it wasn’t a dream he’d been having for 4 months. At that moment, he couldn’t believe it’d taken him this long to say it, when now, sitting holding hands with his angel, drinking a beer with his little brother and their teenage runaway, it couldn’t be any simpler to profess.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean had smiled, just quiet enough to keep it between them, Sam and Claire spread a little further atop the rocks on the grassy hill they had chosen. “I really do.”

Cas had smiled wider and leaned up a little to kiss Dean’s cheek, keeping his nose pressed against the soft skin there a little longer after, grinning against him.  
“I love you too, Dean.”

_

 

Now, Claire comes back over from the front, face hidden behind her camera. “Come on, can’t I get just one picture of you two?”

“Alright alright, but no Instagram.” Dean chuckles. The flash goes off before he was even ready, and Cas’ eyes were still on the view, but Claire squeals as she looks at it and steps forward, tiptoeing up and pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“If he says no, will you hold Sam back as I take the wheel?” She arcs an eyebrow. Dean laughs and nods, as Cas leans his head on his shoulder.  
“Go for it, kiddo.”

She dashes off to the front, one of Cas’ blankets wrapped around her shoulders, and thankfully it seems like Dean won’t have to move from his current comfortable position to hold his brother down. Claire takes the wheel with a determined look upon her face that oddly enough, reminds him of Sam.

Sam looks over now, as Cas turns and moves into Dean’s front, arms wrapping around Dean’s torso, face nuzzled into the warmth of his neck. Dean’s arms settle around Cas, the angel’s head tucked under his chin.  
He catches eyes with his little brother then, who smiles real and happy, with a little nod, communicating with him in a way that they know best. 

Dean would blush if he wasn’t so damn cold.

 

Later, Dean and Cas find that Claire did post their picture on Instagram. Ignoring all the obvious risks to their numerous fake identities, Dean can’t bring himself to tell her off, especially when the caption makes Cas smile so much that he tears up, and Dean gets to kiss his cold lips warm before they go to bed.

_‘My two dads <3'_

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/ask  
> More drabbles not yet on ao3 here: http://destiel-breaks-my-heart.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20drabbles


End file.
